


Idris Speaks

by SonicGavel



Series: A lesson in listening [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel





	Idris Speaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



"How are you saved as an interface? We only talked once under this form and you should've forgotten when House was destroyed." Eleven explained, confused.

"But I never left her memory, Thief." The TARDIS started to explain. "You see, I was made a favorite of the TARDIS's form despite the fact that I was a flesh body, so I was made to be her voice whenever you needed to know more of a plan. Kind of like when you needed a voice interface and you saw Rose, Donna and Martha at one point because she favored them."

"I'm sorry, but I'm reeling. Thief?" Fitz asked confused.

"Yes, Fitz. You see, I stole her when I was 200 years old. We've been running ever since, she and I."

"Yes, that's true. And he's always had me to help. That's what led him here. My intuition that someone like him was in trouble from a bully."

"I see, that's interesting, I guess." Coulson chimed in. "So about that whole plan to set Ward straight." He continued.

"Oh don't worry. I've one more trick up my sleeve. A projection of a Silent and a weeping angel in a room waiting for him."

"Weeping angel?" Phil asked.

"Don't worry, it's just as fake as the silent." Idris explained.

"You took that up when we went to that prison, didn't you?" Eleven asked.

"It had to be done." She defended.

Just then, he found a room with a weeping angel in it and Idris started sensing he found it.

"Ah, and I can hear him screaming in three, two, one, and-" She pressed her pinna up against her palm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a shrill, girly scream from a grown, unfazable former soldier such as Grant Ward.

"Ah, I just love the torture of it." She said.

"Do you have anything else up your sleeve, sexy?" Eleven asked.

"Maybe." Idris teased. "But I won't reveal just yet."

"Well when you do, make sure it's a doozy." Eleven started flirting.

"You know me, and you remember House." Idris reciprocated before cutting off.

"That was weird." Fitz said.

"Yeah," Coulson concurred. "An alien flirting with a hologram."

"That's complicated...and classified." Eleven said.


End file.
